metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Octolith
acquires an Octolith.]] An Octolith is a crystal of unknown material that contains the essence of Alimbic elders. They appear only in Metroid Prime Hunters, in which there are eight of them in total and all are required to gain access to the Oubliette. There are two Octoliths per each planet in the game. The eight Octoliths power the Alimbic Cannon, located on Alinos, which summons the Oubliette that contains Gorea. ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Single-player ]] Left dormant for some time, it is unknown if anyone had attempted to acquire the crystals in the years before the events of Metroid Prime Hunters. Shortly after the events of Metroid Prime, a telepathic message originating in the Alimbic Cluster is sent out to many powerful beings and governments promising the "Ultimate Power". Soon, Bounty Hunters from all over the universe began heading to the Alimbic Cluster in hopes of finding it. The Galactic Federation sent out Samus Aran, their most prized warrior, to either secure the power, or failing that, destroy it. Samus soon learns after arriving at the Celestial Archives that the Octoliths are vital to reaching the "Ultimate Power" and collects all eight of these ancient keys, returns to Alinos and activates the Alimbic Cannon. The Oubliette appeared in the center of the Cluster and Samus headed off to defeat Gorea. She gained the Omega Cannon in her second battle with the creature, and with this weapon, defeated Gorea. Whether the "Ultimate Power" spoke of was the Omega Cannon she used to defeat Gorea or Gorea itself is unknown, as both were significant and powerful to the Alimbics, as well as conveniently in the same place. However, one of the messages Samus receives after obtaining an Octolith implies that the Omega Cannon is the "Ultimate Power". If another hunter defeats Samus, they will take an Octolith and must be hunted down and defeated in order to get it back. Multiplayer Octoliths appear in the Bounty and Capture multiplayer game modes. In Bounty, the objective is to capture the Octolith before anyone else and get back to the drop point to get points. The rules also apply to Team Bounty. The Octolith is the same color as the Octoliths in a single-player story mode. In Capture, the rules are altered: the different teams earn points when both Octoliths are at their base. These Octoliths are green and orange. Logbook entry Trivia , surrounding with all eight Octoliths.]] *"Octo" is latin for "eight", and there are eight to collect, while "-lith" is from the Greek "lithos," meaning "stone." Thus, "Octolith" means "eight stones." Also, each octolith has eight sides. *The Octoliths have the same purpose as the Chozo Artifacts and Sky Temple Keys, in that they are the key to the final boss. :*The Octoliths even share a remix of the former's acquisition flourish, the Get Artifact Jingle. *When Samus touches an Octolith, it shrinks in size and gains a rainbow aura around it. Quickly after altering its form, it enters Samus' suit. *With the exception of the first Octolith, Samus receives telepathic messages (in text and audio) after obtaining Octoliths. This could suggest that the Alimbic essence contained in the Octoliths are trying to communicate with Samus. Otherwise, they may simply be Gorea continuing to use its telephatic abilities to fool Samus. *The area in which the Octoliths are recorded in Samus's ship, which resembles a ring, is also the same shape the Octoliths are placed in the Control Room for the Alimbic Cannon. *If you stand in the Octolith's spawn point or move into said Octolith soon after, the cutscene will not play and will skip to the telepathic message. This can shave a few seconds if pulled off successfully. ru:Октолит Category:Alimbic Artifacts Category:Keys Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Arcterra